Who's That Girl?
by iloverob32
Summary: Chuck and Blair's thoughts during the scene in 1x7 where Blair is on stage and Chuck is watching.


**Who's That Girl?**

A/N: I am new and fashionably late (?) to the Chuck and Blair party. Found Gossip Girl on Netflix a few weeks ago. I love the angst, drama and buildup embodied in their relationship. My favorite scene of the whole series has to be the one at Chuck's club where Blair dances on stage. All familiar dialogue is from Gossip Girl.

"You know, I've got moves." Blair tells Chuck flippantly, while sipping her martini, eyes fixed on the stage. She had stepped out of the limo earlier in the evening sans Nathaniel looking so demure. Still beautiful, sexy even, but demure. Chuck had always thought of her as much too conservative for his taste. Add to that she was Nathaniel's girlfriend, his best friend, and she was completely off limits. But here she was now, at his club, no Nathaniel, drink in hand, possibly her third, telling him she had moves. He doubted that. He knew for a fact she was a virgin. Virgin's don't have moves. At least not the first time.

He had been watching her bob her head occasionally out of the corner of his eye all night, while he relaxed in the dim light. Her profile glowed, the color of her hair had a slight auburn look to it. She looked like a goddess with those red lips slightly parted. Even the way she held her drink was tantalizing. So delicate. Wondering what her hand would feel like around his...Before that went any further, he decided to ask about the breakup. She said she felt relief. After a pause and no time to really reflect on the meaning of that statement, she tells him she has moves.

"Really? Then why don't you get up there?" He challenges her, sitting more forward, clearly not taking her seriously.

She chuckles at this. "No, I'm just saying I have moves."

"Come on, you're ten times hotter than any of those girls," he quips.

"I know what you're doing, Bass." Uh, oh. She called him by his last name. That meant business. After a moment, she looks over at him. "You really don't think I'd go up there."

"I know you won't do it." Again, he challenges her. He is smirking.

Well, now she has too. Never one to back down from a dare, she sets her drink down, telling him to guard it. He seems surprised. Turns out, this will not be the last time he is surprised tonight. For now, she must get that smirk off his face. He _will_ take her seriously.

Knowing she has a captive audience, particularly Chuck, is enthralling. She knows he thinks she is this sweet little kitten. Well, hold on, Bass. You are about to see this coy girl turn into a minx.

She walks on that stage like she belongs there, like she owns it. Chuck can't believe she went up there. Sweet Blair Waldorf. Well, maybe not sweet. He had seen how nasty she could be to the girls who didn't follow her rules. Maybe she does belong on stage. After all, she is a queen.

Slowly, she starts swaying her hips. She reaches up to take off her headband. Good start. Chuck is attentively watching her, captivated one might say. Just taking off her headband has him arroused. He figured she would bow out now. She proved her point. She went on stage, never saying she was going to strip. And it would be just like her to do something like that, catch him on a technicality. But she continued. His eyes never moved from her form.

She reached for her zipper on the side, still swaying with the beat of the music. She let it drop to the floor in a glorious pile, giving every man in that place a fantasy of what it would be like to be with her. Chuck slowly rose to his feet in disbelief. The way her slip clung to her frame, made him realize how much he had always really wanted her. Not just her body, _her._ She looked like she was happy, happier than she had been all night. God, she was beautiful when she was happy.

Nathaniel was throwing away perhaps the perfect woman. Beautiful, lady-like in public, but get her home and she would treat you how a man is supposed to be treated. Perfection. He had never seen this Blair Waldorf before and doubted that his friend had either. So, when someone behind him asked, "Who's that girl?" He honestly answered, "I have no idea."

Chuck suddenly became very hot in his suit. And the pants were suddenly a little tight, too. He attempted to adjust the suit for comfort to no avail. Did she have a clue what she did to him? Did she care?

The look on Chuck's face gave her all the approval she needed. Apparently, she did have moves. She had never seen Chuck look at her like that. Was that lust? Who would have thought she could procure that emotion from him? Other girls could, but her? She always assumed he looked at her as nothing but a friend and that perhaps was only because she was Nate's girlfriend. Not anymore.

When she dropped to the floor with her cheeks resting on her heels, Chuck grinned from ear to ear. Seemed she could do nothing wrong onstage. She smiled back, watching him. As if to make his approval clear, he raised his glass and put his mouth in a slight pucker. He looked kind of sexy like that. Chuck Bass sexy? Yeah, Chuck Bass sexy. His eyes never strayed from her as the song ended. He watched the ladies on stage congratulate her and even a few handsy men, which she pawed away as she left the stage for the couch where Chuck stood.

As she approaches him, she throws her head back and laughs. Arms raised, she exclaims, "That was so liberating!" She brushes past him, fingertips trailing his chest, looking back over her shoulder. "Told you I have moves, Bass." _Yes, that she does._ He smiles again and shakes his head.

"What?" She questions, turning around to face him, hands on her hips.

"Nothing." He turns to head back to the couch to see if he has all his belongings.

"I know you were pleased. I saw evidence. Never doubt me again, Bass. Now where's my dress?"

A quick glance at the stage reveals no dress. Praise be to the gods of slips or to the gods of stolen dresses, whichever. "Oh well, I guess I am just going home. I'll get a cab. Wait with me?" She now looked at him with those innocent doe eyes, like she hadn't just stripped for the first time. Like she was always this...this provocative.

He eyeballs her. He might be far from a gentleman, but there is no way he is letting her go home in a cab in just a slip. "Nonsense. My driver will take you home. I am ready anyway."

"Thank you." She looks away as they make their way to the door. "You won't tell anyone, will you? That is if Gossip Girl doesn't spill it first."

"I promise, I won't." He looks her squarely in the eyes and nods once. His car approaches. They ride for a few moments in silence, his eyes once again never leaving her face. She is just...mesmerizing.

In the silence, he thinks back to the remark she made about it being a relief over the breakup. Why did she say that? Could it be that deep down she knew that her and Nathaniel didn't belong together. That it was a relief she could finally admit it?

His mind drifts to her dancing. At times, it seemed she was dancing just for him. He needed to tell her how spectacular she was...is.

But before he can do that, she thanks him again for the lift home. Her head is laying lazily on the seat turned toward him. He can't let this go. "You were amazing up there," he whispers.

Suddenly, her gaze turns hungry. Like she was waiting for someone to acknowledge her amazingness. Nate should have done that. He hadn't and now he had lost. She thinks back to how she thought Chuck was sexy earlier. How had she never noticed before? Was she so blinded by Nate's pretty boy looks to realize that Chuck was the embodiment of sexy? At that moment, it didn't matter that he had been with numerous other woman. At that moment, Chuck Bass was the sexiest man she had ever seen. Did he always smell this good? Was his voice always that deep and mysterious? His eyes were captivating and his lips were inviting. So inviting.

She inched closer to him, head never moving from the seat. He inched closer as well. Their lips met in the middle for a sweet kiss. No hands, just lips. That kiss ignited a fire to never be put out. The look between them held an undeniable energy neither had ever felt before.

Just think this all started with a dare. Well, a declaration really. She wanted to prove to Chuck that she was not the little girl he knew anymore. What did she care what he thought? Perhaps she knew there was more to their friendship.

"Are you sure?" is huskily whispered from his lips. She answers by returning the kiss hungrily. She accidentally grazes his crotch while fumbling for his thigh. The turn-on is unimaginable. He grabs her hand and puts it around his neck. He won't last long if she does it again.

"You are absolutely captivating, Blair Waldorf. Do you know what you do to me?" He whispers into her neck, by her ear.

"Show me, Chuck." And with that Blair Waldorf lost her virginity and Chuck Bass found out exactly who Blair really was.

 **A/N: Hope you liked this. Leave a review, please.**


End file.
